Black Tears
by ljsmithfan188
Summary: NicoxOC. Yes, I know you guys hate the NicoxOC stories. But give it a chance. Autumn, fourteen years old, gets invovled in an empousai attack. Who should rescue her and bring her back to camp but the unapproachable Nico?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so I know this is a big Mary-Sue thing on fanfiction, but I'll try to make this one different. Let me know what you guys think!**

**Chapter 1**

**Autumn POV**

This was wrong. I knew it was wrong, and yet I did it anyway. The blade had just looked so malnourished, so hungry, that I felt bad for it. I knew what it needed. I brought the blade to my wrist, like that girl from the bathroom had shown me so many years ago, and gave the blade what it needed. _There. Much better. _This blade was one of my only friends. The rest of the freaks like me who didn't fit in don't count. They barely talk. I guess that's why we hang out with each other: for our similarities.

A few years ago, I hadn't been like this. There was no blade, just me, my friends, and 'stupid' school. I don't mind school anymore. I'm not ignorant anymore, either, to the fact that my stepmom only married my 'dad' for his money. I'm not ignorant, anymore, to the fact that my mom's death should have made a bigger impact on my life. Her death wasn't a recent thing, it had happened when I was nine months old. I'm fourteen now. Confused? Let me un-confuse you.

Once upon a time, I had a family that cared about me. A real mom, a real dad. My mom had died. Brain tumor, remember? My dad had no one else to give me to but the orphanage. Why would he want me? A nice couple adopted me. And then the wife had died. Car accident, but that's another story. The husband, his name was Jeffrey but I called him dad, had remarried. Why do I call him dad, you ask? He's the only family I've ever known. And now I'm stuck with this witch: Margaret.

I know I should have gotten over my mother's death by now, but it hits me like a ton of bricks, like when Margaret will do something, and I'll think 'My mom never would have done that if she were still alive'. Which mom? Oh, the first one, of course. My biological one. Her name had been Colleen. The second one, by the way, had been called Helen. Helen was nice. Decent. For an adoption mother, anyway. I didn't know my first dad's name. Enough about the past.

I put the blade back in my dresser, and continued to get ready for school. I put on my black eyeliner, black mascara, a tight 'My Chemical Romance' T-Shirt, a black hoodie, and black skinny jeans. Surprise, surprise. I looked at myself in the mirror and grimaced. Same me. Emo hair cut, dyed-black hair with red streaks in it, the bangs covering half my face , too-pale skin, and way too skinny. I was one of those people who, no matter how hard they tried, could not get a tan or gain weight. Depressed for the day after seeing my reflection, I took an apple out of the pantry, slipped on some converses, and began walking to school.

But today just wasn't my day, now was it? Because, of course, I had to run into a cheerleader. She started mocking me, which wouldn't have been unusual , except for the fact that there was something I detected in her voice. Something... metallic? Whatever it was, it was giving me the creeps. I kept walking. But she followed. Strange. Usually the cheerleader would have been hysterically laughing right now.

I walked faster. The cheerleader matched my pace. And then I was spun around by bony fingers. "I like to see my prey before I kill them," the cheerleader said, and began to morph. She smiled a sickly sweet smile, and I discovered that fangs were coming out of her mouth. _Am I dreaming? _But I couldn't have been, because the blade had felt extremely real to me, not ten minutes ago. A look of horror plain on my face, I backed away. Her smile was getting wider. My eyes widened. This was the end.

Helpless, I felt her lock my arms behind me in a death grip. I felt her fangs graze my skin, and then... nothing. The 'cheerleader' fell back, a knife through her stomach.

I looked up. A boy, probably about my age, was behind the thing that tried to kill me. He had dark hair, and olive skin. He was skinny like me, and dressed in a black T-shirt, a leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and worn-out black sneakers. Also like me. I couldn't see his eyes, because his hair was covering them. But that wasn't the surprising part. No, the surprising part was the fact that he was riding this big, black _thing. _It looked almost like a huge dog.

"Hop on," the boy said to me. I backed away like I had earlier. _Stay away from me. _That was the only thought that could come to my mind at the moment. I was completely stunned. Five minutes ago, I was walking to school, two minutes ago I was nearly killed, and now a boy was telling me to hop on a huge, scary dog's back. After seeing my expression, the boy said, "Just do it."

"How about... no?" I said, my voice calm. I surprised myself at that.

The boy rolled his eyes. He grabbed my forearm and before I even had the chance to scream, we were in front of a huge sign saying 'Welcome To Half-Blood Hill'. I let out the scream I'd been holding in. The boy didn't even look back at me. I was on the dog thing. "Where am I?" I demanded. "Who are you? What was the thing that tried to kill me?" The boy merely shook his head, which enraged me. I almost die from a vampire attack, he comes to the rescue, puts me behind him on a huge dog, we teleport to what I'm guessing is a camp, and now he won't even offer an explanation!

I hopped off the dog thing, and starting walking away from the camp. "No, wait! What are you doing?" The boy sounded panicked.

"Leaving," I huffed.

"I don't think so," The boy said, and grabbed my arm _for the second time._ Grab me once, shame on you. Grab me twice, shame on me. I spun around and kicked him in the stomach so hard I could hear the breath in his lungs escape. Then I kept walking.

**Alright, so what do you guys think? I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to know what your opinions on this story were before I made it so long and everyone hated it. So let em know if I should continue on with this story! Keep reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews! And don't worry, I'll try to make this chapter a lot longer. Keep reviewing! **

**Chapter 2**

**Autumn POV**

The boy ran up to me and spun me around. _This guy is so touchy-feely. _"Look," he said to me, "Just let me bring you to the Big House, where you'll meet Chiron, and then he'll explain everything. Please?" _The Big what? And who's Chiron? This guy's a major loon. Or drug addict. Or... something. _I still didn't know what I had seen on my way to school. Maybe I had been hallucinating. Stupid deppression meds.

His hands were still on my arms. I pushed them off. He was taking the scabs off. "I'm not going anywhere with you."

"You're impossible!" He shouted in my face. "I try to let you get the easy way out of it, but no! You won't take the easy way out, will you? Chiron!" he called, "I need you out here. We have an uncooperative demigod on our hands." _An uncooperative what? And who's this freaking Chiron? _At that point, a half-horse half-man thing came out of a huge white cabin. Needless to say, after that vampire thing, I don't think much could surprise me anymore. But then again, there is always those depression meds... Gotta be careful with those babies. I mean, seriously. The side effects say:_ Weight gain, increasing depression, choking, fainting, weight loss, or sudden death may occur. _I think I'd rather be depressed!

So anyway, the thing came over while Nico held me in place, and then the thing said, "Now, I know you are very unbelieving and cautious, but you have to let us explain. You do want an explanation for the empousai attack earlier, don't you?"

"You mean the vampire?" _Empousai. I don't like the sound of that._

"Empousai is just another name for 'vampire'. A Greek name to be exact. Which is why you're here. You see, you're a demigod." _There's that word again._

"Look, I don't know who you are, but I don't believe you. You people are all crazy. Or maybe it's just my meds acting up again."

"Meds?" The thing-Chiron?- asked me quizzically.

"Yes. Meds. I shouldn't have to explain anything to you people. Now let me go!"

"No," said the boy.

"Then at least tell me who you are."

"Nico."

"Okay. Now let me go."

"We already went over this. No. I'll let you go when you agree to let Chiron here explain things to you."

_If this is the only chance I get to get out of here, then I'm going to take it. _"Fine," I said between clenched teeth.

"Okay," Chiron began, "Now that we're on the same page here, I'll explain. You're a demigod. Half-human, half-God. We don't know who your parent is, so after this, you'll be escorted back to your house where you can get your things, and then you will unpack them in the Hermes cabin. The thing that you just encountered is called an empousai, as I had mentioned before. I am the activities director here, at Camp Half-Blood. Here at camp, you will learn what you need to know in order to survive. Any questions?"

I guess I had always known that I didn't quite fit in among the other kids at school. Maybe he was telling the truth... Wait, what are you thinking? He's telling you that one of your parents is a god! He's wrong! But there was something about Chiron that made me want to believe him. He was completely calm, which definitely wasn't a sign of him lying or being crazy. As I listened to him, I felt myself trusting him more and more.

I shook my head no, and he continued telling me about camp. When he was finished he added, "Now, here's your schedule. Nico, I trust that you will show Autumn here around camp?" Nico nodded, and Chiron handed a slip of paper to me. I unfolded it, and it read:

_8:00-9:00AM Breakfast and Cabin Inspection_

_9:00-10:00AM Sword and Shield w/ Clarisse- full combat armor required._

_10:00-11:00AM Archery w/ Chiron_

_11:00-12:00PM Winged Horseback Riding w/ Demeter Cabin- first half hour we will be on the trail, second half hour we will be doing aerial combat_

_12:00-1:00PM Lunch_

_1:00-2:00PM Monster Assault Techniques w/ Hermes Cabin_

_2:00-4:00PM FREE TIME_

_4:00-5:00PM Swim and Beach Time w/ the Nereids- bring sunscreen, discus, javelin, etc._

_5:00-6:00PM Free Time, Volleyball, or Cabin Clean-Up_

_6:00-7:00PM Dinner and Announcements_

_7:00-9:00PM Capture The Flag(only on fridays) or Free Time_

_9:00-10:00PM Sing Along And Bonfire w/ Apollo Cabin_

_10:00PM Prepare For Bed- lights out at 11:00PM_

I have to get up that early? Ugh. Send me to boot camp, why don't you? We said goodbye to Chiron and Nico showed me around the camp. I caught a glimpse of his eyes once, when he flicked his hair out of them. They were black holes that led to his bottomless soul. They were orbs, hypnotizing and transfixing it's victim. But enough about his coldhearted eyes. After he showed me around, he notified Chiron that we were going, and we left the camp to head for my house. As usual, my 'parents' were out, so I was in no rush. Nico waited outside my door while I got my clothes, toiletries, a few books and magazines, paper, a few pens, posters of my favorite bands, my makeup, my iPod, my lucky four leaf clover that's sealed inside glass, and my cell phone.

I put my cell phone in my pocket on my way out of my bedroom, but Nico stopped me short.

"You can't bring that to camp," he said, appalled.

"Why not?"

"It's like a tracking device for monsters." Nico took my phone from me.

"Hey! Give that ba-" But I was interrupted when Nico threw my phone on to the floor, and smashed it with his foot. I stood there and stared at him in shock. When the shock wore off, I screamed, "What the heck was that for?"

He shrugged. "I don't want to be tracked down." Then he walked out of the room. _I freaking hate him! He just-just- He just takes my phone and throws it and- and- smashes it and- ugh! And then he just walks out like nothing happened! Did I mention I hate him? _

Things are about to get interesting.

**A/N: Alright, so what did you guys think? Leave a review and let me know! Sorry this chapter took so long, but I've just been really busy with school coming up soon. I have to go back to school on Tuesday! Ugh! Anyway, keep reviewing!**


End file.
